


Bad Idea

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Nonspecifed gender for reader, Other, Pegging, Punishment, Smut, cursing, freddy is a bit of a brat, reader is a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Freddy knew this was a bad idea
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bad Idea

Freddy knew this was a bad idea. 

Giving you free range in his domain wasn't exactly something he was sure about until you started telling him all the things you could do with him. After a few dirty thoughts he was on board. 

He just didn't know it would be this.   
Freddy's hands were tied above his head, breathing hard as high powered vibarators were rubbed and pressed against the sensitive parts of his body, his gravley voice blurting out a small " fuck " or " damn you " when you upped the vibrations and patterns of them. You tisk and come around to run your thumb over his bottom lip 

" ah ah...No cursing...or do I have to gag that dirty mouth of yours? " you purr, running your hands over his pointed ears " Or...you can be a good boy and i dont need to fuck that throat of yours~ " he let out a low growl and flicked his ear, looking up at you.

His sharp teeth glinted in the light as he sneered at you, but you could tell in the way he looked at you that he was loving this side of you. You gave a little pat to his cheek and he nearly turned his hand to bite at you until you upped the vibrations around his thighs. He gasped and arched his back a little, his face softening as you pressed kisses over his chest, rubbing his belly in small circles   
" Are you ready? " You ask. He chuckles softly and nods " yeah...you gonna stick it in me? " He teased, but your fingers against the underside of his balls made him inhale " You want me to~? " you answered back, waiting for his approval   
" Hah...babe, you're going to ruin me aren't you? " 

A quirk of your brow and a smirk makes him tremble.

You focus and summon up a large red didlo with prominent veins, Freddy nearly jerking as he saw the massive thing in your hands, looking almost scared. You laugh a little " Yeah, youre right, its a little much~ " You say and summon up a smaller version of it and he visibly relaxes " Besides, I know how much of a tight ass you are~ " you tease and that earns you a snarl and a jerk of his hips. It was fun to tease him. But you know that he loved it, or else the ropes around his wrists and ankles would be gone by now. You press a kiss to the head of the dildo and rub it against his entrance, feeling him tense. 

You know you didn't need to really prep, he was able to take it due to his powers, and that was fine by you. You press it into him with a slick noise and he arches his back, his teeth biting hard into his bottom lip, the tendons in his arm prominent as he took the thing inside of him, breathing to try and relax. You rub his hip and kiss up his stomach to calm him down and that seems to do it. He breathes and it slides in further, until it reaches the hilt and he gasps, realizing he's taken all of it. He looks at you with blown bloodshot eyes and he lets out a soft chuckle " you can move if you want t- " 

As soon as he gives permission your shoving it into him like it's the only thing that's keeping him hard. He cries out and tugs hard enough on his bonds that you think that he might actually break them, but he keeps a good grip and continues to let you pound him. You laugh softly as your thumb brushes over a nipple, teasing your tongue over it playfully. 

He pants hard and jerks up hard " O-oh fuck...harder… " he mumbles. You oblige and shove it back and forth into him, pressing it up against his prostate. His eyes roll back and his tongue lolls out of his mouth, his thighs shaking. You wrap your hand around his cock and start to jerk him off slowly.

The noise he makes sounds like he's dying but as a bead of precum drips down his shaft, you know he'd rather be here than anywhere else. He arches his back and with a squeeze of his shaft he coming, tight around the dildo as he spasms and cries out. He pants and wheezed, gently thrusting it back and forth to watch him shiver. You chuckle a little and press a kiss to his nose, pulling out the dildo and whisking it away, along with his binds. He hums appreciatively as his sore wrists are let go, moaning as you kiss up his chest " Were doing that again~ "


End file.
